In some printers, a detachable cover member is provided on the operation section. On the cover member, characters representing functions corresponding to the operating switches are written in some language. The cover member can be replaced with another cover member that includes character representation in a language of the user's choice, even after purchase.
When the cover member is detached for replacement, the static electricity on the user may be discharged to an electric board included in the operation section, resulting in damage or malfunction of the electric board.
In view of these circumstances, there has been proposed that an insulating sheet be disposed between an operation panel and the electric board so as to cover the electric board, in order to protect the electric board from static electricity.
However, the insulating sheet arranged to cover the electric board may cause some disadvantages, such as cost increase, printer weight increase or printer size increase.